Nicholas Fury, Jr. (Earth-616)
Nick Fury II, Fury 2.0, Agent Fury, Sarge , impersonated Moon Knight | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , formerly , | Relatives = Nick Fury (father); Nia Jones (mother, deceased); Jack Fury (grandfather, deceased); Katherine Fury (grandmother); unnamed step-grandmother (deceased); Dawn Fury (paternal aunt); Jake Fury (paternal uncle); Mikel Fury (paternal half-brother, deceased); Jerry Sapristi (first cousin once removed); Ernesto Sapristi (2nd cousins); Pietro Sapristi (2nd cousins); Giovanni Sapristi (2nd cousins); Maria Sapristi (2nd cousins); Rosa Sapristi (2nd cousins); Gabriella Sapristi (2nd cousins); Rex Fury (alleged ancestor, deceased) ; | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Afghanistan; Atlanta, Georgia | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = , (shaved bald) | UnusualFeatures = Missing left eye with scars in the area. Covered by eyepatch (one eye) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. formerly Staff sergeant in the US Army rangers | Education = BA in Philosophy from University of Georgia, extensive military training, US Army Ranger School Graduate | Origin = Empowered by the Infinity Formula, (Human mutate) | PlaceOfBirth = Atlanta, Georgia | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Chris Yost; Matt Fraction; Scot Eaton | First = Battle Scars #1 | First2 = | HistoryText = An Army Ranger serving in Afghanistan, Marcus Johnson and his best friend Cheese were on duty when Asgardian God of Fear, the Serpent's forces began spreading fear worldwide. In an already volatile area, this resulted in a massive battle that killed 25 soldiers and injured 48 others, though Johnson and Cheese largely escaped unscathed. Three days after the battle, Johnson received word his mother had died, and returned to Atlanta to attend her funeral, an event also secretly attended by Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter. Following the funeral, he visited her house, which had been looted during riots caused by the global fear. Looking through the home and discovering blood and a bullet casing, he realized that his mother's death had been a deliberate murder. Upon exiting the house, he and the police officer who was accompanying him came under fire from a sniper, followed by a coordinated attack by Russian mercenaries, specifically targeting Johnson. Though he was able to defeat them using the combat training he had, the arrival of Taskmaster proved more than he could handle, but just before Taskmaster could kill him, Captain America and a small army arrived, saving his life. He was then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but after Captain America refused to explain to him why he was attacked by mercenaries, he escaped and went to find out by himself. With the help of his friend "Cheese" he tracked his mother's assassin Orion who wanted to find Johnson because he was Nick Fury's son, and his blood had the Infinity Formula, that could restore Uvarov to his former self. In the end, Johnson defeated Leviathan with the help of the Avengers, his father and his friend Phil "Cheese" Coulson, was told that his real name was Nicholas Fury, Jr. and became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. , even joining the organization's Secret Avengers initiative. | Powers = Inheritence: Nick Fury, Jr. Was born with the Infinity Formula in his blood, which grants him the increased powers like his father Nick Fury. *'Limited Immortality:' The Infinity Formula in Fury´s blood has completely stopped his aging, when he reached adulthood. Aside from this, Marcus Johnson possesses no enhanced abilities, much like Nick Fury Sr. * Maximum Human Conditioning: Through special dieting plans, rigorous training, meditation techniques & exercise regimes, he had developed that strength, speed, metabolism, stamina, longevity, reflexes & agility that are at the near the limits of a super-soldier’s inhuman capabilities. ** Nigh-Superhuman Strength: He has the strength to physically combat & overpower some Meta-humans & any human opponent. ** Nigh-Superhuman Speed: He has shown the speed to quickly react & dodge attacks from being who are faster than himself. He also runs much quicker than olympic level athletes. ** Nigh-Superhuman Acrobatics: He has shown extremely remarkable acrobatic prowess that is seemingly superhuman. ** Nigh-Superhuman Endurance: He is also more resilient to physical & mental trauma than normal people. He takes hits from beings with superhuman strength & is always still standing. His stamina as also at the peak of human potential. ** Nigh-Superhuman Metabolism: His naturally-enhanced metabolism allows him to heal much better than normal people & much more rapidly than normal humans. It makes him much more resilient to pain, age & fatigue than normal humans. | Abilities = Expert Marksman: He is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms. In addition, he is also a good combatant. | Strength = Trained athlete. | Weaknesses = Aside from enhanced longevity, possesses all the weaknesses of a normal human male. | Equipment = Battlesuit: Fury possesses a special black battle uniform with two special functions. A stealth mode which renders him invisible to all forms of surveillance, and a "Kill Mode" which further enhances his strength and speed for a limited time before the strain becomes too much. The suit features white highlights that turn black in stealth mode and red in "Kill Mode." | Transportation = | Weapons = Various high-powered firearms | Notes = | Trivia = * The main reason of the creation of this character was the ascending popularity of the Cinematic Universe version of Nick Fury, based on the Ultimate version of Nick Fury, the main difference with the original Nick Fury being the ethnicity. * Due to the aforementioned reasons, Tom Brevoort, Marvel's Vice President, believed it to be a prudent move by Marvel due to the African-American Nick Fury that appears in films, animated shows, and other licensed adaptations."Brevoort on Bringing MARVEL Comics Closer to MARVEL Movies". Newsarama | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shattered Heroes Category:Fury Family Category:No Energy Projection Category:Espionage Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Infinity Formula Category:Weapons Expert Category:Shaved Hair Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Multilingual Category:Military Personnel Category:Scarred Category:Acrobats Category:Legally Deceased